My Only Love Came From My Only Hate
by Vote-4-Pedro
Summary: What Happens When Theres a new murderer in East High. What is this murdrers intentions ? Why does this figure want to kill , Troy, Gabi , Sharpay , Ryan and Kelsi?COMPLETE. PLEASE R & R
1. Love and Hate

Authors Note: alright well I'm new at this so please forgive me. Well I hope you enjoy the story.

"**_My Only Love Came From My Only Hate"_**

It was around 9'o clock and Sharpay was home alone, watching "The Ring". She was watching the movie with a lot of interest. She slowly popped the popcorn in her mouth as Samara was coming out of the TV. The phone rang and Sharpay screamed. She grabbed her DVD remote and paused the movie. She rushed to the phone and picked it up.

"Um Hello …." She said as her voice trembled a bit

"Hey Sharpay it's me Ryan, I called to check up on you…"

"Oh Thank God its you, I'm watching The Ring so I'm a little tweaked"

"It's all good" Ryan Laughed

"I hate being home alone, I always get this feeling like someone's watching me"

"Your just scaring yourself, I promise I'll be home in an hour I got to finish some stuff here at the school." he said

"Alright then I'll see you later…" she said

"Later" Ryan hung up the phone.

Sharpay sat down continuing watching the movie, she was watching intently. When the movie finished Sharpay went to her room brushing her teeth. She sat on the edge of her bed, feeling shaky inside. She looked at the TV in her room and gulped. "I'm just scaring myself" she was shaking a little bit. She turned off the lights tucking her in bed. It was 10:30 and Ryan still wasn't home. She figured he was still working. She closed her eyes; her arms were filled with goose bumps. She was sleeping and she was moving all over her bed, not being able to sleep. She then felt something grab her arm. she started screaming, she was trying to shake it off her , but the black figure with a mask on jumped on her and stabbed her repeatedly with a knife. It then whispered in Sharpays ear. "Life isn't fair" Sharpays eyes widen and the figure checked its pulse and Sharpay Evans was dead. The figure then played with Sharpays blonde hair and giggled "I love you"

Authors Note: Well that's the end of the first chapter, I'm planning on a 5 chapters. We'll see how it goes


	2. The Last Tear

Authors Note: Already then no one reviewed my story so I figured I might as well make a chp. 2. Cause I'm bored.

"**_My Only Love Came From My Only Hate"_**

It was 6:30 in the morning and Ryan Evans was sleeping on the floor on the stage. Ryan woke up, he had working late at school, he was working on writing a play and he and Kelsey had been working on composition. Ryan slowly walked to his desk looking at his script. It was a parody of Romeo and Juliet and it being Ryan of course he turned it into a musical. Ryan called Sharpays cell, and she didn't pick up. "Shit "he said. He then saw Kelsey laying on the piano. He looked at her, he rubbed her back.

"Hey Kelsey, can you come with me to check up on Sharpay?" he whispered in his ear. Kelsey looked up, her hair was all messed up. She grabbed her music folder and her backpack. She and Ryan were walking 3 blocks to Ryan's and Sharpays house. Ryan opened the door and yelled.

"Sharpay are you home" he walked up the steps, with Kelsey trailing him. He opened Sharpays door, and Kelsey moved back covering her mouth, her back hit the wall. Kelsey slowly dropped to the floor with tears running down her face. Ryan stared in horror looking at his sister. And to there horror Sharpay was on the floor dis-figured, with her eye balls and hair plucked out. There was blood running down the wall . Ryan comforted Kelsey down the steps, into the kitchen. Kelsey called 9 – 11 while Ryan sat on the couch in deep thought. The Ambulance came and took Sharpays body. Kelsey grabbed her back pack, and gave Ryan one last look and walked out the door and walked to school.

The news was buzzing around to what had happened to Sharpay. Some people were upset and some people said she had it coming to her. Troy and Gabriella were shocked and upset. A week later The Evans hosted a funeral for Sharpay. Zeke had came to the funeral sobbing, and when he went to Sharpays tomb and put a small bag of chocolate chip cookies. Most of East High was there to support Ryan. But Ryan never shed a tear. Troy left some pink flowers and Gabriella left some sunflowers. After the funeral Troy and Gabi went up to Ryan. Troy looked at Ryan and put his right hand on his shoulders. "I'm sorry about Sharpay……" Ryan looked them and gave a casual "Thanks….." Gabi looked at Ryan "If there is anything we can do please let us know………." Ryan step back "It's ok…." he said "My sister is dead, my play is being cancelled, believe me can't get any worse" Gabi looked Ryan "If you want, I can join your cast in the play" Ryan smiled a little bit "Really!" Gabi gave him a reassuring smile. Ryan put his head down "I probably can't go through with it………" he sighs "I mean I just lost my sister…." Troy gave a kind smile "Well I'm pretty sure that Sharpay would want you to go through with it …." Ryan smiled "Thanks and you know I could use a Romeo…." Troy was a little speechless "Um sure" Ryan smiled "Thanks for everything, come tomorrow around 8 at night for rehearsal" Ryan walked away.

Later that night Kelsey was on stage practicing the compositions that she and Ryan wrote together. She was playing a sad mournful tune. She kept playing it over and over. Kelsey finished her practice and went to the back stage to get her books and bag but they weren't there. Kelsey looked around the stage but it couldn't be found. She looked around and saw a shadowy figure in the front of the stage. Kelsey screamed and ran to the back stage running as fast as she could. She ran to the front of the school but the doors were locked. Kelsey ran to Mrs. Darbus class room. She hid behind the curtains. Not making a noise. She stood there quietly. She stood still for an hour and still no sound. Kelsey moved away from the curtain, and saw that the door was open and Kelsey remembered closing it. She stood still for a moment, a chill ran up Kelsey's spine. The shadowy figure was behind Kelsey. The figure stood there breathing on Kelsey's neck. Kelsey stood there standing in fear. A tear roll down her eye…………..

I hope you guys like it, it's like my first fan fiction. Please R & R. and I sort of lied, I cut it down to three chapters. So one or 2 more chapters to go.


	3. My Only Love Came From My Only Hate

Authors Note: Yay! I'm almost finished with my story. I know My story may be a little graphic , but I swear I'm not weird or freaky in real life , I just wanted to make a little bit of a horror fic. And who are more vulnerable than the cast of High School Musical. Lol. I'm just kidding. Please enjoy.

"_**My Only Love Came From My Only Hate"**_

The Next Day was a normal day for both Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton. Gabi was sitting at the lunch table that Troy, her and Kelsey sat. Gabi looked at her untouched lunch and looked at her chili fries and her can of juice. She sighed sitting there and picked up a small fry and popped it into her mouth. Gabi sat there, and then a hand went over her eye and she jumped. The hand was removed from her face and to her surprise it was none other than Troy. Troy smiled.

"Jeesh Gabs you're a little tense" he gave her a warm smile as he was setting his lunch tray down on the table.

"I'm sorry I'm just a little worried, I haven't seen Kelsey all day……." she looked down at her food

"Well she's probably sick or something" he said rubbing Gabi's back trying to console her a little bit

"I'm sorry, I'll change the subject" she gave Troy a weak smile. "So are you excited for Ryan's Rehearsal?"

Troy smiles "I just hope he doesn't make me wear tights" Troy laughed.

Gabi smiled at his remark "Speaking of Ryan, he's been acting weird lately."

"Well when has Ryan ever been normal "he joked.

Gabi smirked "But you know seriously ….he's been really weird and really different"

The warning bell rang. Troy smiled at Gabriella. "Well I got practice and then I'm gonna go to Ryan's Rehearsal." Gabi smiled and gave Troy a hug "I'll see you then" she gave Troy a kiss on the cheek, she grabbed her bags and went to her next class.

Later that night Gabriella was dropped off at the front of the school. She waved at her mom and walked to the theater. She opened the double doors and walks in setting her back pack on one of the theater chairs. "Hello" she yelled as she made her way to the stage. "Ryan ….Troy Are you guys here….?" Gabi had a horrible feeling. As she approached the stage the curtains opened and the stage was setup. It was a dungeon setting and in the back Troy was pinned to the wall with a knife in his stomach he was barely alive. Gabi rushed up the stage and looked at Troy "Oh my God Troy Who Did this "a tear rolled down her eye. Troy raised his finger pointing behind Gabriella. Gabriella turned around to see a dark figure was sitting one of the chairs. The figure removed the hood revealing it was Ryan Evans. Ryan started clapping his hands. "Bravo Ms. Montez you would make a lovely Juliette." Gabriella was in shock she took the chains off Troy laying him on the ground. "Why Ryan…" she said as tears were rolling down her eyes. "Oh Where to Start" he smirked "Well lets take it back to last year when you showed up here in Albuquerque. You know, Shapray and I never were beaten out of a school play, until you showed up…. I guess part of it would be envy towards Troy." Ryan gave Gabi a cheeky smile "Wait a minute did you kill Sharpay" she said having Troy lay on her lap. Ryan had a devious grin on his face "Well of course I did, you not as sharp as I thought you were Ms. Montez…." he smirked "Ryan, why ……?" Ryan got up and spoke in harsh tone "THAT BLONDE BITCH MADE MY LIFE HELL AND THE SHIT THAT SHE'S PUT ME THROUGH SHE DESERVED IT. SHE ALWAYS MADE ME CARRY HER SHIT, PICK UP HER DOGS SHIT, PICKED OUT MY CLOTHES, AND SHE GOT HER FUCKING HAPPY ENDING. YOU AND TROY WERE HAPPY COUPLE, SHARPAY AND THAT LITTLE FUCKER ZEKE WERE FUCKING HAPPY WITH EACH OTHER. BUT WHAT ABOUT ME! I'M JUST SHARPAYS UNOTICED TWIN; MY PARENT ALWAYS FAVORED HER OVER ME …..But you know what I love Sharpay, in fact I probably did her a favor…" Gabi wiped her tears and said "You're a sick fuck" Ryan went up on stage with a knife in his hand. "Well Montez, two down, one to go…." he had a sick, demented grin on his face.

Gabriella started running and took one last look at the dead basket ball star. She ran into the costume room where she where she hid behind a case of props. She tried not to make any noise. She heard the door open and foot steps. She remained calm. Ryan griping the knife in his hand "It's Hard to Believe That ICouldn't See ……" he sang slowly then he stopped. Gabi looked around the corner to see where he went but she was no where in sight. She then felt breathing on her neck "You were always there beside me." Gabi turned and saw Ryan. She then screamed and ran. She was running through the halls of her school. She ran up the steps and into the janitor's office. she locked the door and then picked up the Janitors phone and called 9 -11 " Please come to East High , there is a murderer out to get me" she was sobbing on the phone. "Gabriella!" he said "It's me Taylor's father" he said "Please get me out of here" she sobbed. "Don't worry I'm sending three cops immediately, but I need you to go, and make yourself visible." he said "Try going to the front of the school" Yes Sir" she said "I need you to be strong Ms. Montez" "Ok Sir" she hung up the phone .The door started banging " Gabi Come On I wont hurt you …." he laughed she screamed. Ryan busted down the door. "Ello Sweetheart" Ryan smirked. Gabi started throwing stuff at Ryan. "GET AWAY FROM ME" she said balling, Ryan dodged the objects and gripped onto Gabriella. "Now beautiful I know you didn't mean that..." he said rushing his fingers through her hair. " You Gabi, I always found you to be attractive…." Gabi stood still in fear. Ryan smirked "So what do you say" he smiled "We Could Do Some over Time" Gabi, had tears rolling down her face she looked at Ryan and said "HELL NO" she thrusted her elbow breaking Ryan's nose. She broke loose from his grip and ran to the front of the school. She busted the doors open where the cops grabbed her. One of the police men escorted Gabriella to the ambulance van, where she was treated. Gabriella leaned against the ambulance. The police put Ryan in the back of the car, and the police car was slowly driving past Gabriella. Gabi looked at Ryan who was in the back seat. Her eye drew to Ryan who gave Gabi a smile and demented smile. He then mouthed "You're Next……." Gabi stood there as the car drove past her, she stood there in shock. She then looked at the ambulance as Troy was in a body bag. The Officer came up to Gabi. "We Found This in the Janitors office….It Had your name on it" and it was note Titled : Gabriella. Gabi slowly opened it and it said. "Go Home and Open your closet……."

10 minutes later Gabi was dropped off at home and her parents comforted her. She walked to her room and opened the closet door and she screamed. In the closet was Kelsey's head with her hair plucked off. Gabriella's whole closet was filled with body parts and hair………..

**_The End _**


	4. Prologue: Girl Interuppted

Authors Note: Well I am bored and I came up with the perfect prologue. Please Review because I want to write more stories but what would be the point if, I have no one reading it. Well enjoy the Prologue cause after this the story is done for good.

_**Prologue**_

**_5 days later…………………………_**

Gabriella Montez was traumatized by the incident, that for the past 4 days she has been staying in The Simi Valley's Mental Intuition. Gabi was put under the witness protection program and she had to leave her family. Her Family moved to New York City, where they forgot about Gabriella and it was best for them to not have anything to with her. Gabi's color skin had gone from beautiful brown skin to almost white skin. It was night time and Gabriella was reading a novel called

"_Girl Interrupted" _ before she went to bed she would always look out the window, for she had seen a shadow. That night Gabi kept having nightmares of Ryan getting her. She would toss and turn on her bed and would scream. The nurses would come in and sedate her. The next night Gabi was alone in her room, everybody in the institution was watching the NBA Playoffs. She sat in her room reading her book, when the she heard everyone go "Awwwwww", she walked outside to see what happen. The newscaster was saying that Ryan Evans had escaped The Arizona Correctional Facility. Gabi stood there in shock. She went to bed that night with one eye open. It was 2 o'clock in the morning and Gabi heard nothing but silence. She slowly crept off her bed and walked out into the hall where she saw, one of the girls dead with blood on the wall and it said "Guess Who's Back". She turned around to see Ryan sitting on the couch and he said "I missed You.…." Gabi started screaming, when she woke up, the nurses rushed to her and she was screaming bloody murder. She kept yelling " HE"S GONNA KILL ME" The nurses sedated her. From there on Gabi was just a Girl, Interrupted

Authors Note: Well I hope you all enjoyed the story. I was thinking about writing another one, but that just depends if I get enough people to read it. Well I hop you enjoyed my little story and I wish ya'll a good one.


End file.
